utica_rallycrossfandomcom-20200214-history
Seth Cole
Seth "The Stuntman" Cole is a driver in the Utica Rallycross Series. He currently drives the #6 car for //NNSCRA Racing//. |} Pre-URCS Seth Cole grew up racing stock cars, eventually going on to starting the popular racing league, the NNSCRA. Cole accumulated a massive wealth which he used to fund a Utica Rallycross operation for himself and friend Joseph Bryant. URCS S1 Seth Cole was one of seventeen drivers to start the inaugural event in Yuma, Arizona. However, Cole did not perform well in the event, wrecking out before completion on the infamous "Cactus Jump." Cole saw a modest season, securing multiple top tens with a best finish of fourth until the round of Hong Kong, which saw Cole get injured while attempting to jump the bay. Cole was retrieved from the water by the medical team and sent to the care center for evaluation. Doctors found that Seth was not severely injured, but had sustained enough injury to put him on the sidelines for a few events. Cole trained and contracted his sister, Mary Cole, to fill the empty seat. Despite orders from physicians, Seth Cole returned to the racecar for the season finale in Dead Man's Curve. Cole quoted in a pre-race interview, "There's no way I'm missing this one." Cole was the last car to attempt to set a time, but he had performed well, clocking in a 3:05.20 and finishing the event second to Brandon Bayne. Cole's two-race absence hurt him in the points, however, and he finished 11th overall. URCS S2 Cole returned with his two-car operation for Season 2, this time piloting the #25 car with a "Stuntman" insignia on the bottom. Cole finished a modest thirteenth in Yuma, but finished well the following week in Kansas City, surviving the difficult jumps and "tightrope" to finish an impressive third. However, Cole had an inconsistent season, alternating between top tens and DNFs. Cole vacated his ride for two events, allowing development driver Alex May a chance at some seat time in Lithuania and Budva. Cole returned to the car in Sarh and finished off the season. Cole's season did not fair overly well, with a second place in Toyota being the only highlight outside of a few spectacular wrecks. URCS S3 Seth Cole started the year off enthusiastically, expressing particular joy at the new triple jump incline implemented in Yuma. The new track proved to be of Cole's liking, as he rocketed out of the start, hit every jump flawless, and edged out second place Michael Aurelio to acquire his first career Utica Rallycross Series victory. Seth Cole ran a spirited season, staying consistent and holding onto the top ten in points. Late in the season, Cole returned to Hong Kong, the street circuit that caused his Season One injury. Cole not only conquered the "Bay Jump" that side-lined him in the past, but rocketed to a nearly one second lead over William Duncan, scoring his second career win and second of the season. However, due to solid finishes by Tyler Benoit and Tyler Kulesa, Cole as mathematically ineligible for the championship heading into Dead Man's Curve. Despite championship ineligibility, Cole not only qualified for the event, but finished second overall at Dead Man's Curve. This finish elevated Cole above Matt Evans, William Duncan, and Alex Hawkins to take third place in points, a career best for Cole. Nickname Cole received the nickname "The Stuntman" after Cole's tendency to perform spectacular jumps and tricks with his racecar during events. Cole has stated in multiple interviews that he "aims to have as much fun as possible" on the race track. However, despite Cole's tendency to make the highlight reels, his reputation as "The Stuntman" has resulted in little success on the race track. Cole has also been known to shout out drivers he felt excelled in showmanship, such as Xavier Singleton's perfect landing after falling off a skyscraper in Dubai. Category:Drivers